


Experience Isn’t Everything

by DWM23



Category: Mortal Kombat - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Time, Magnus is a lucky guy, Mileena is a kinky girl, Teasing, blowjob, buttjob, vaginal creampie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWM23/pseuds/DWM23
Summary: On the night of their victory, Mileena is keen to celebrate it with her new ally and savior, Magnus. But Magnus is... not nearly as experienced as she is. You might say he’s a... ‘virgin’ when it comes to Mileena’s idea of celebrating. No matter. The newly crowned Empress is ready to show him he doesn’t need experience to have his world rocked.
Relationships: Mileena/Magnus Shadrix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Experience Isn’t Everything

**Author's Note:**

> A deleted scene from my “In Pursuit of Peace” Fanfic. You can read it over on FanFiction.Net.

Mileena’s gentle kiss felt perfect. Its slow and tender pace was just what Magnus needed, even though it seemed strange and out of place after her bold declaration that he was to spend the night with her. Sure, he thought her to be very attractive (teeth and all) but something this forward was beyond him. Mileena might be used to taking what she wanted, but he wasn’t!  
“Mileena...” he breathed as her lips retreated from his, “I-”

“Shhh, no more, Magnus.” The Empress hushed him, a single finger laid across his lips. “Tonight, I want you to feel rewarded after all you’ve done for me.” She whispered. Her hands trailed down his chest, making him shiver. With smooth, deft motions, Mileena parted his robes and his tunic, revealing the fit and toned body beneath. White and silver slid across his shoulders and down his arms as his muscles came into view. Mileena let out a pleased hum as she trailed her hands across his chest, letting her nails gently scrape his flesh. Magnus’ eyes followed her as she hungrily studied his upper body, his heart racing considering her intentions while his nervousness spiked in an equal manner. 

She guided his robes down until they hung from his waist and slowly sank to her knees, running her hands along his muscular form and licking her lips as she eyed her prize for the night. Regardless of her opinion of Earthrealmers, she had to admit that martial arts training under Raiden had certainly affected him... in the best possible way. But she was very keen to see if it had truly paid off in the way that counted most... the way she was keen on learning about right now. 

Magnus couldn’t help but flush with embarrassment as Mileena undid his belt and tugged down his pants, freeing his penis. He wanted to say something, wanted to stop her and try and verbally sort this out. But he remained silent and rooted to the ground, his ability to speak halted by the giddiness he felt and the bubbling sense of anticipation at what was to come. Mileena obviously wanted to do something sexual and, despite his limited experience with anything in that area, Magnus was still a man and keen to let this eager women try her way with him. Mileena’s soft gasp at the sudden appearance of his cock and the sultry chuckle that followed sent an electric thrill through him. “My my...” she breathed, her fingers ghosting along his shaft and making Magnus inhale sharply. “I had no idea my savior was so well endowed.” She remarked, casting a glance up at Magnus and offering a seductive smile, her hand tightening around his rapidly hardening cock. Magnus stiffened in response, a visible shudder rolling through him that made Mileena chuckle. She was most certainly getting the responses she wanted. That and his cock, while not yet fully erect, was certainly on its way there and she could tell he was going to be a good size. Giving him a few small strokes, Mileena savoured his every reaction; closing his eyes, exhaling heavily, physically shuddering and even groaning as Mileena made him harder with each stroke of her hand. His cock pulsed and twitched in her hand, swelling ever so gradually, Mileena offering a little hum of enjoyment. He was handsome and young, powerful yet controlled. Magnus was unlike any man she’d ever met, albeit a little on the innocent side. She was going to very much enjoy having him tonight. “Do you like this, Magnus? Hm?” She sweetly asked with a knowing smile. 

“Y-Yes...” He managed to reply, coherency far from him as shuddering pleasure rolled through his body in waves. Mileena giggled at his strained efforts. 

“I wonder... do you taste as good as you look?” She teasingly wondered, catlike eyes shimmering with sultry desire. Her words caused Magnus to look down and meet her gaze, Mileena offering him a simple wink as she stuck out her tongue. Starting at the base, she slowly trailed it all the way up his shaft, Magnus unable to hold back a throaty moan as his cock twitched again in Mileena’s hand. “Mmm, yes you do.” She decided with a hum as the tip of her tongue left his cockhead. “In fact, I think I want more.” Acting on her words, and desires, Mileena teased the head of his cock with her tongue, swirling it around and having every intention of warming him up like she had her previous lovers. Yes, he did taste quite nice, another perk in his favor. Having given him a brief sample, Mileena acted on her own naughty wishes and took the head of his cock between her lips. It was part kiss, part something a helluva lot more as she slowly took more of him into her mouth, much to Magnus’ surprise and pleasure.

“E-Elder... gods!” He rasped, eyes wide as such amazing pleasure filled his body. Mileena truly knew what she was doing and he was both astounded and speechless by the way she was able to make him feel such incredible things. His exclamation caused Mileena to chuckle, sending pleasant vibrations through the cock trapped in her mouth. She enjoyed this kind of power over her lover of choice, which was something of a rarity for her given her somewhat recent need to give of herself in her efforts to reclaim power. Reiko had been fun, albeit distant, and Goro had definitely pushed her to her limits. Shokan, after all, were massive. Magnus, she believed, would be just right. The perfect mix that would suite her tastes just fine. 

More and more of his shaft disappeared past her lips and into her mouth, Mileena’s blowjob skills becoming very apparent to the enraptured Magnus. He had no idea this was how the day would end, the notion of actually going to bed with Mileena the furthest thing from his mind. Things had escalated in a hurry and he began to wonder if his limited knowledge of sex would take its toll. Her certainly did not want to disappoint her, although she did seem very enthusiastic as she sucked on his cock. The only recent sexual experience he could remember was back when he was a teenager and had come across Raiden’s two female servants, Wynd and Rayn, bathing together in a pool a good distance away from the Sky Temple. He beat a hasty retreat but could vividly recall several wet dreams following in the wake of that experience. He’d taken some time to research sex and sex acts, like any curious teenager, although the Sky Temple’s library was limited to just the Kama Sutra. But words on dusty pages paled in comparison to what Mileena was doing to him. At first, he was concerned about her teeth, but the amazing things her tongue and lips were doing to him chased every single worry away. 

His cock was rock hard now and Mileena enjoyed taking him as deep as possible, throating his very erect shaft and holding it there just long enough to leave a lipstick mark at the base of his shaft. She was surprised he was clean shaven down here, something unexpected of one having grown up around warrior monks. Not that she was complaining. He really did taste quite nice and she was enjoying herself down here, very content with sucking on his cock. She wanted to do plenty more with him though, and knew she’d have to leave him eventually in order to get naked. For now, she had enough experience to know how to please a man and continued to do just that. Her tongue caressed his underside as she sucked and slurped, making plenty of lewd noises that Magnus couldn’t help but be aroused by as Mileena’s head bobbed up and down his shaft. Just glancing down and watching her raven lock rock back and forth was almost enough to finish him off. 

“M-Mileena...” He groaned, the Empress loving how her name sounded when coming from him. Having taken him to the base again, she left her lips slide back along his shaft until they popped free of his cock. 

“Enjoying yourself, dear Magnus?” She wondered, using one hand to stroke him while the back of the other wiped excess saliva away from her mouth. “I certainly hope so.” She mused, offering him a sultry look. After jacking him off for a moment longer, his cock was back in her mouth and Mileena moaned around it as she tasted him again. Her tongue swirled around the head and she tasted precum, her lips tight around him as she sucked him off faster and harder, her motions quicker than before. One hand stroked whatever amount of his shaft was not in her mouth, but it proved to be too much for Magnus.

“M-Mileena! Oh gods!” He cried, his body shuddering as he succumbed to the orgasm that had rapidly built up. Mileena felt his cock pulse in her mouth and, realizing what was about to happen, adjusted her position so his tip was all that remained between her lips. Her stroking hand pumped him faster, jacking him off as the first load of salty sperm splashed against her tongue. It was far from disgusting and was actually a nice taste, prompting Mileena to moan again as he cum-covered tongue teased the underside of his shaft, coaxing more from him. Magnus felt his knees buckle and groan torn from his throat as ambient electrical energy crackled around his clenching fists. More did come and soon heavy ropes of seed filled her mouth, Mileena doing her best to consume it. But it had been a very long time since Magnus last came and the Empress soon found her eyes widening as more and more cum filled her mouth. She did her best to drink it all down, but some escaped through the gaps in her teeth, of all places, spilling down her neck and coming to rest atop her breasts and in her cleavage. The Empress eventually got him under control, swallowing as much as she could and gradually milking Magnus of everything he had left to give her. When his groans gave way to heavy breathing, Mileena’s upping slowed as she began to clean his cock with her tongue, collecting every bit of spilt semen she could. Sucking down the last of his cum, Mileena left his spent shaft with a lewd pop, Magnus somehow finding the strength to remain standing when he was otherwise seeing stars. “H-Holy hells... that was incredible!” He exclaimed between pants. He really was quite out of breath and Mileena suspected she’d given him his first blowjob, giggling a little. Glancing down, the electromancer blanched when he realized the mess left behind, only trace elements appearing across her jaw while her spunk-stained breasts glistened in the night light. “Oh! I-I’m so sorry,” He quickly apologized, “I-” 

“It’s quite alright, Magnus. Besides, this is quite manageable.” Mileena forgave him, using her finger to wipe up the few streaks of seed lining her jaw and chin. “Have you ever seen a Shokan cum? They can cover a woman from head to toe.” She was speaking from experience. Goro was a very dominant Shokan and preferred marking his woman as if they were property. That had required a very long bath afterwards, this little mess was most certainly easier for her to deal with. 

Magnus had never seen a Shokan ejaculate and now he didn’t want to. 

“I certainly hope that’s not all you have to give me, though.” Mileena continued as she cleaned off her face with her fingers, then using her mouth to clean her fingers. “The night is quite young.” Her forward suggestion rendered Magnus speechless. He was still recovering from his orgasm and she wanted more! How could he possibly provide? Having cleaned herself off, Mileena rose and suddenly turned him around, getting ready to push him onto the bed. It was then that Magnus found enough coherence to speak. 

“Mileena, wait!” She stopped, looking to him with a curious gleam in her eyes. Had she done something wrong? “I’ve... I-I don’t have a lot of experience with this sort of thing.” Magnus confessed. “I-It would appear that you do... I-I guess I’m just having a hard time catching up.” Mileena realized she’d been moving too fast for him and felt bad, even though he didn’t state it directly. He was just trying to be thoughtful and considerate, being the sweet man she was still learning about. Taking pity on his sexual inexperience, Mileena slowed herself down and chose a different course of action. 

“That’s quite alright, dearest Magnus.” She replied. “It’s just that I enjoy getting to take charge of things like this.” She excused and he nodded. “Lie down. Enjoy what you’re about to watch... and do try to get hard again for me.” She urged, taking a step back. Magnus did so, stepping out of his boots and shoving the rest of his clothing onto the floor as he sat down on the edge of the bed. 

Standing before him, Mileena ran her hands over her body, ensuring every curve of her form could be seen by Magnus. “You’re a most handsome man without any clothes, Magnus.” She cooed, cupping and squeezing her breasts through her admittedly revealing corset-like top. She peeled her gloves away, as desperate to get to the main attraction as he was. “Hopefully you’ll think I’m also beautiful without anything on...” Her seductive implications were soon acted upon as she removed her neck piece, which now sported a few dark streaks of drying cum. Casting it aside, she continued as each shoulder strap was flicked down her arms. Reaching behind, Mileena turned about to let Magnus watch as she undid the ties along her back, one by one they came apart and hung limply to the tune of Mileena swaying her hips from side to side, making Magnus realized just how curvy her ass was. Mileena knew she had been gifted physical assets men enjoyed (apart from her teeth, that is) and liked to make use of them. Generally speaking, this involved some manner of seduction to appeal to a man’s lust. Right now, however, she just wanted to show herself to Magnus and truly reward him... as well as herself. 

Her top was loose now, held in place only by Mileena’s hands which were resting on her breasts. She let Magnus gaze upon her bare back for a moment longer before turning around, flashing him as seductive a smile as possible before she slowly lowered her hands and let her top fall to the ground. Her breasts, round, full and firm, were revealed to him, dark nipples hardening in the cool night air. Both were pale and a sight to behold, a few drying drops and rivulets of pearlescent semen marking atop and clinging between them. Magnus couldn’t help but stare, his eyes fixated on her fleshy globes as his cock twitched in arousal. Mileena giggled and cupped them again. “Do you like them, Magnus?” She wondered, slowly rubbing his cum into her skin and softly moaning as she did. “I think I have some pretty nice breasts. Don’t you think so too?” Her words were like honey and Magnus dutifully clung to every one of his own volition. 

“Y-Yes... oh yes.” He quickly affirmed, earning another aroused giggle from Mileena. 

“Good. I hope you think so highly of the rest of me.” She teased. Her breasts had a slight shine to them now, now that the sperm had been worked into her skin, and her hands toyed with the waist of her tight pants. She tugged it this way and that, showing off tantalizing hints of skin but nothing heart-stopping just yet. She turned to the side and kicked off her boots, letting Magnus see her bare feet, before she teasingly lowered her pants just enough to let him see the skin of her ass. His cock pulsed and he swallowed heavily. “You want to touch yourself, don’t you?” Mileena purred, very much encouraged by how awestruck he was. If she let him get himself ready, that would save her a bit of work when she craved him the most. “Go ahead. I don’t mind. I think it’s rather flattering.” She encouraged in a sultry voice. Seemingly hesitant, Magnus did so, rubbing himself a little bit as he gazed upon the show Mileena was putting on. When her belt came off and another brief dip of her pants revealed she wore nothing else beneath, he gripped his cock a little firmer and started stroking. 

Mileena wound up spinning around, teasing Magnus with glimpses of her yet-unseen flesh from every angle. She truly was amazingly beautiful, her body a flawless work of art. Magnus was stroking his shaft a little harder now, eager to see more of Outworld’s empress. Mileena provided just enough for him by lowering her waistband down until her pubic region came into view, but left it be just before her slit could be revealed. Magnus exhaled heavily and Mileena giggled, loving her power over him while simultaneously thriving on his reactions. She loved to make a man want her, to be the centre of attention. The enraptured Magnus was certainly giving it to her and she loved that about him. “You really want to see my pussy, don’t you?” She teasingly asked, knowing full well that he did. Magnus nodded, his strokes slowing until he removed his hand from his cock entirely. “Mmm... such a good boy trying to pace yourself.” Mileena cooed in appreciation. “But I’m afraid, dear Magnus, that’s not going to last forever.” He offered her a curious look and Mileena simply turned around with a seductive wink, choosing to lower her pants to fully reveal her ass to him. She heard him exhale and smiled a little, sliding one hand up to grip one of her cheeks to show off just how soft and pliant it was, all for Magnus’ viewing pleasure. “How about this, Magnus? Do you like my ass?” She wondered, giving it a slight spank and offering an exaggerated moan in response. “Does it look nice and round... like you could just pound it?” Her statement was very forward, Mileena determined to try anal with him down the road. Magnus, however, drew an embarrassed blank. 

“I, uh... I-I... I...” He stammered, trying to craft a response. Mileena simply giggled. 

“It’s alright, you don’t have to answer that.” She told him. “I’ll know the answer soon enough.” Her voice was low and sultry, enough to send a shiver through the electromancer. Mileena gave her rear a shake, enticing him further with the wiggle of her butt. As much as her ass was fun to look at, and grope and spank as previous experiences dictated, she wanted to find a far more practical use for it... another method by which to reward Magnus most likely. He deserved it after all and Mileena felt determined to tick off as many ‘firsts’ for him as she could. 

The memory of Goro cumming all over her had gotten her very horny and aroused, desiring to feel warm cum on her skin once more. While Magnus could cum nowhere near as much as a Shokan, thankfully, he still could provide quite a bit it seemed. Enough to satisfy her current desire, she hoped. Her first thought was to drop to her knees, slide his shaft between her breasts and use them to get him off, hopefully receiving another nice load over her face in return. But then she had a better idea, a practical idea, one connecting to her aforementioned behind. “Tell you what, my savior, you’ve been very good so far. I feel inclined to reward you again.” She told him. Magnus had no idea what Mileena had in mind, but was very keen to find out even if his expression didn’t exactly show it. Taking a few steps back, Mileena placed herself between Magnus’ legs, not far from his cock. Reaching back, she pressed his throbbing erection between her asscheeks, Magnus letting out a shuddering exhale as she did. Then Mileena started moving and rocking, effectively twerking in his lap and sliding her ass up and down the length of his cock. Already painfully hard, this added pleasure was almost too much for Magnus, but a shred of restraint held his will together... barely. Mileena, on the other hand, relished in the buttjob. He was warm and the perfect combination of just long enough and just thick enough to make her tingle in anticipation. Her pussy grew wet at the thought of taking him... Oh how she wanted to ravish him! To ride him until they were both completely spent! Tonight might be a long night, but she didn’t care... she wanted this. 

And what Mileena wanted, Mileena would get.

But first, she wanted Magnus to feel well and truly rewarded. His innocence was long since gone, thanks to her, and she wanted to be the one to take his apparent virginity next. Some might call her a slut for acting like this, but she didn’t care. Mileena was a sultry and seductive creature by nature, the perfect primal blend of ferocity and beauty. Too often did she alleviate herself of her ferocious, animalistic urges through kombat. Tonight she wanted something to alleviate her lust and sex was just what she needed. 

Only a few minutes of twerking proved enough to send Magnus over the edge with a loud groan, his cock twitching between her asscheeks as ropes of unaimed cum spurted high along her back and across her ass, streams of white covering her skin as another powerful orgasm swept through him. Mileena could not resist the urge to release a slutty moan as hot cum dribbled down her backside. She wiggled back and forth, relishing in just how naughty this all was. She was a dominant, kinky girl at heart and this was really stroking her itch. This load was significantly shorter than last time and Magnus was laying down gasping for air moments later, but not after leaving a significant amount of sperm behind on Mileena’s skin. Lifting herself off his cock, she reached back and ran a finger through the sticky substance, promptly sucking it off her digit a moment later. “Such a good boy,” she purred, “you’re my best lover yet.” Her praise was... well, Magnus wasn’t quite sure if he should be proud or mortified by what they were doing. But he couldn’t argue with the pleasure. 

“That... That was... hoo... wow.” He rambled between heavy inhales. Mileena giggled. 

“If you thought that felt good, you’ve had nothing yet dearest Magnus.” She cooed, turning around to smile at him and doing absolutely nothing more about the cum on her butt. Magnus craned to look down to where Mileena stood, just in time to see her lower the front of her pants and reveal her smooth, hairless, wet pussy to him. His cock twitched in delight and his eyes widened a little. “First time ever seeing one?” Mileena wondered. Magnus tilted his head from side to side in a partial shrug. He’d caught the briefest of glimpses when he stumbled across the bathing Rayn and Wynd, and a few explicit illustrations in the Kama Sutra detailed the female anatomy well. But this was the first time he’d ever gotten this close to one. “It’s all yours tonight.” Mileena promised, a hand reaching down to spread her nether lips and reveal the dark pink flesh within. “You’re going in here next.” She added, the look in her eyes almost enough to make Magnus swoon. 

He would have actually sex with this beautiful woman? Hell to the yes! 

“Provided, that is, I haven’t worn your little friend out.” Mileena remarked as she glanced at his softening shaft. Magnus realized what he’d need to perform that task and knew just how to remedy this. 

“One thing I have learned about my powers,” he began, clenching his fists and closing his eyes. For a brief moment, his veins glowed blue as electrical powerful filled him. It was gone a second later and he opened his eyes, “is how to use them to replenish my stamina.” He finished. “Very handy during protracted fights.” He added. Mileena smiled. 

“And continuous bedroom activity. Perfect.” She purred, shoving her pants down her shapely pale legs and leaving them on the floor before approaching him with a sway in her hips, completely naked. While Magnus was entranced by her sexy walk and nude body, something about it seemed far more predatory in nature... like a hunter closing in on her prey. 

Well... if she was going to do what he thought she was going to do, he would gladly comply however necessary.

Climbing into the bed, Mileena let Magnus see her completely unhindered, her entire body on display for him. Throwing one leg over his waist, she straddled him and garr his awakening cock a few strokes to get him primed. It was a slightly more sensual handjob, Mileena working him just enough to get him ready. It didn’t take long with his renewed stamina and arousal, and he was soon erect once more. Mileena continued to stroke him, though, and let one hand drift towards her nethers. A single finger parted her folds and returned glistening with sweetness. Mileena made a show of licking it off her finger, moaning as she did. “Would you like a taste?” She asked. Magnus nodded, curious, and Mileena pressed her finger into her pussy once more. She held out her moistened digit and Magnus took it into his mouth and was immediately struck by just how tasty she was. He could certainly stand to try some more, but Mileena withdrew her finger, other plans in mind. “So, do you think you’ll last one more round? Or two more?” She wondered with a gleam in her eyes as she stroked him. In spite of all he was feeling, Magnus found the composure to muster a retort. 

“Depending on how this goes, maybe even three more.” He cheekily responded. Mileena laughed. 

“That sounds like a divine evening for us both.” She purred again, lining his cock up with her soaking wet pussy. “Ready?” She asked and he nodded. As she had done many times before, Mileena guided his cockhead between her folds before letting go and slowly sinking onto him. 

The euphoria they both felt was indescribable. 

Magnus audibly groaned as he felt the slick heat of Mileena’s peach envelop him. She was tight and wet and perfect around him. If this was what it felt like to have sex with a woman, he definitely wanted to do it more often. 

Mileena threw back her head and moaned as Magnus’ shaft spread her lips apart and pressed deep inside her sex, a rush of her honey gushing out around his cock. It had been too long she last felt something this good, this pleasurable. Magnus was well and truly just what she needed, the perfect fit for her. Tanya was right about taking what she wanted, but even still, Mileena toyed with the very real idea of keeping Magnus around... if only to have more sex like this. 

As her slick inner walls fluttered around his shaft, taking Magnus deep into her core, Mileena rolled her hips around and shuddered with the wave of pleasure that came with. For Magnus, being this deep inside Mileena was blissfully amazing and determined then and there that, no matter what, if she wanted to have sex again he would happily oblige her wishes. For now, though, he’d let her take the lead. 

Once they were hip to hip, Mileena rolled her hips around, loving the sexual bliss that followed. “Does it feel as good for you as it does for me, Magnus?” She wondered with a pleased groan. 

“Maybe... even moreso,” he managed to reply, finding his breath, “because I get to look at your... beautiful body.” His compliment made her smile. 

“Do not discount yourself just yet,” Mileena cooed, pressing her hands to his abs and slowly sliding up to his chest and then around his neck, “you’re a pretty treat to stare at, too.” Flush against him, Magnus reveled in the feeling of his body touching Mileena’s. The way she was bent over him offered him an amazing view of her ass as well, which glistened with streaks of drying cum. Then she kissed him, not passionately or possessively. If there was a word for it, he’d have to say... contented. It was slow, lazy, and involved a bit of tongue. He certainly did enjoy kissing this beautiful woman, this majestic empress who let him do all of these things with her and to her. When Mileena pulled back, her golden eyes locking with his electric blues, he saw only perfection even with her teeth. 

In fact, he thought her teeth enhanced her beauty. 

Sitting up with the slinkiness of a cat, Mileena began to move, rocking her hips back and forth as she started the main event. She started slow but soon grew fast, bouncing up and down on his cock with reckless abandon. She grew louder too, breathy exhales and contented groans giving way to throaty moans and the odd scream as she rode him hard, seeking all the pleasure he could afford her. Everything she’d done for him thus far, the blowjob, the striptease, the buttjob, it had all served to arouse her greatly until she was horny beyond belief. This was her turn to find some sexual relief. Her hands on his legs, her body exposed entirely, Mileena pounded herself onto him over and over again, desperate to take him all the way inside of her every time. Magnus held onto her bent, pistoning legs as Mileena rode him, amazed and rather overwhelmed by all the sexual contact. He squeezed and rubbed her thighs as best he could, feeling blown away by everything. “Touch me, Magnus! Put your hands all over me!” She commanded. He did as asked and insctinvely moved them to her breasts, groping and squeezing her tits in an exploratory fashion. Mileena released another moan. “Oh yes! Yes!! Oh Magnus you make me feel so good!” She half-moaned, half-screamed. Her pleasure had been mounting during the foreplay and now the sensation of Magnus’ cock stabbing deep inside of her was pushing her to the cusp of orgasm. It wouldn’t be long until she lost herself and she was very much looking forward to it. Knowing this, she rode him even harder, streams of sweat running down her body, her breasts bouncing rhythmically as Mileena bounced up and down, moaning and gasping and crying out in pleasure. Her lover, on the other hand, was totally unprepared for how wild Mileena would be when it came to sex. She was completely taken, swept away by the pleasure and totally given to carnality. It was such a sight to behold, the electromancer slowly falling in love with everything about her. Unfortunately, it was also pushing him to his limits, the combined sensory input of the moment forcefully pressing him closer to a third climax.

With a primal scream, suddenly Mileena came. Her climax was powerful and she was convinced it was the most glorious thing she’d ever experinced. Her velvet walls clenched and tightened around Magnus as pulsing waves of pleasure crashed down upon her. It was all heightened very soon as she brought Magnus to yet another climax of his own, a loud groan quickly followed by the sensation of him cumming inside of her. Thick bursts of semen flooded her insides, her fluttering walls milking him of all he had as Magnus well and truly emptied himself inside of her. For a moment they both lingered in a weightless state of bliss, feeling nothing but total euphoria. Then they started to come down from their highs, the pleasure receding as Mileena collapsed against his chest, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. She didn’t care if it was an undignified move, after all the carnal pleasure they’d just partaken in, she was beyond protocol right now. 

For a moment, the bedroom fell quiet, filled only with their heavy breathing and panting. Then Magnus’ arms encircled Mileena.

“You, Empress, have officially rocked my world.” He said, finding enough coherence to speak. Mileena released a breathy chuckle. 

“I was your first, was I not?” She wondered, looking up at him. Magnus nodded simply. “You honor me, my savior.” She purred.

“You honor me.” Magnus responded. “I never thought I’d ever sleep with an empress.” 

“A fantasy of yours?” Mileena inquired. Magnus simply shrugged, saying nothing more. Removing herself from his cock Mileena groaned as she felt empty, Magnus barely stifling a sigh of displeasure as she left him, yet they were both perfectly fine with Mileena pressing herself against his chest and curling up in a feline manner. He was warm and inviting, moreso than her previous lovers. Those sexual moments had been out of necessity, this one was borne of her choosing and she wanted to enjoy it. “It’s been a long time since I was with a man as excellent as you.” She cooed, her nails grazing the side of his face. Magnus was rendered rather speechless by the compliment. 

“I’m... pleased you find me so worthwhile.” He finally replied. “Up until now, I had no idea I had any sex appeal.” He confessed. 

“Oh, but you do, my dear Magnus.” Mileena promised, her hand running across his sweat-slicked chest. “With a body like this, I’m surprised no woman has claimed you yet.” She mused. 

“Guess I’ve been running in the wrong circles.” He huffed. Suddenly feeling quite rejuvenated by the prospect, Mileena sat up and shifted her naked body off of him. 

“Or perhaps it was fate,” she mused, “you were avoided so that I could claim you for myself.” Her position was reversed, her head near his cock and her nethers placed just so in a posture where Magnus could see their mixed fluids trickling out of her. Reaching out, Mileena took his limp shaft in hand and started to pump it. 

“If I may, Mileena,” he started to say, pausing to grunt in pleasure as he felt her soft fingers encircle his cock once more, “you’re insatiable.” The Empress laughed. 

“Being dead for several months seems to have had a side-affect.” She remarked. “But you’re not complaining about my libido, are you?” She wondered in a sultry voice with pouty lips that were soon wrapped around his cock, working to nurse him back to full strength. Magnus released another groan as Mileena sucked him off, a moan from her sending pleasant vibrations down through his shaft. She could taste her sweetness and his saltiness, the two making for a heavenly combination. 

“Claim me to your heart’s content.” He gasped, his exclamation earning another muffled giggle from her. For a few minutes he enjoyed the warmth of Mileena’s mouth, the feeling of her lips sliding up and down his shaft and the slight suction worked him back to full mast once more. Satisfied with her work, Mileena removed him from her mouth (an admittedly difficult thing to do) and sat up, making to mount him once more. Magnus took note of this. “Ready for more?” He wondered, almost incredulously.

“We’ll stop when you black out.” Mileena teased as she straddled him again. Magnus couldn’t resist a smirk. 

“Or when you do.” He simply retorted, Mileena laughing as she sank down onto him again.


End file.
